Friends?
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: Christmas Eve and you're all alone in the woods searching for the one person that thinks you're worthless. Implied Sasunaru. Rated T for slight language.


Well hey, look at this. A Naruto fic. Been forever since I've written one, right? (Actually there's one on my dA that I didn't feel like uploading here)

Quick thing I wrote in class, but I'm pretty proud of it.

Enjoy, I guess.

* * *

Naruto bounded through the trees, his winter cloak flapping around him. Snow fell from the branches as he hit them, springing off again. His eyes swept carefully over the ground below him, scanning for something very specific. The blonde nearly fell out of the tree when he caught a flash of black against the stark whiteness of the snow. He sat there for a while, staring down at his target, observing him.  
His...former best friend sat there against the base of a close-by tree, seemingly asleep.  
Naruto climbed down carefully, trying not to crunch the snow under his feet too loudly. He sat down next to Sasuke, letting out the breath he had been holding.  
The black haired boy looked so peaceful when he slept, if you looked past the small nicks and scratches from previous battles, the deep, dark circles under his eyes and how tired he looked of everything.  
Naruto stretched out a hand, making as if to place it on the others shoulder, but drew back.  
A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, making him cry out in surprise.  
Sasuke looked over at him, drawing out a kunai, his eyes not leaving Naruto's.  
"Why are you here."  
"What are you here _alone_?" Naruto countered.  
The blade was slammed into the snowy ground, the eye contact breaking.  
"It's Christmas Eve and they've left you all alone in the woods..."  
"I'm not the only one alone out here. What happened, did everyone finally realize how much of a failure you are and decided to stop trying to give you second chances?"  
In the next second, Naruto was pinning Sasuke to the ground, the sound of a fist striking skin echoing around them. He glared down at the other, shaking.  
"Sasuke...I am so...sick...of your shit. You always try to bring me down. I'm tired of it, I'm tired of _you_. And it's not hard to see why the rest of your so-called friends left you."  
"They aren't my friends. I have no friends. I have no use for them."  
Naruto slammed his fist down beside Sasuke's head.  
"I thought _**we **_were friends, Sasuke. I guess I was wrong."  
The ex-Konoha ninja tried to push the other off of him, half-halfheartedly.  
"I don't need you, Naruto. I have nothing left I need in this world. I have no reason to return to Konoha, my brother is dead so I have no reason to seek vengeance...those who I would wish to challenge would only walk away from me."  
"I'm still here...are you just going to cast me aside like you did with all the others?"  
He leaned his head down on Sasuke's shoulder, closing his eyes.  
Another failed attempt at pushing him off, untill the darker-haired ninja just sighed, tugging Naruto down until he was lying flush against him, the snow freezing him on one side, the blonde radiating warmth on the other.  
"I don't need you...why are you so dead-set on needing me...?"  
The blonde laced his fingers with the others, warming them with his gloves.  
They lay there, silent, the only sounds around them was their breath escaping their mouths.

When they went their separate ways, minutes...hours...days...they had lost track of time, however long it had been. When they finally parted ways, the air between them was less tense, and their faces may or may not have been flushed from the cold air around them, and both would deny the tingling sensation on their lips, the slight shine from contact with another's.

And Sasuke would sit there, alone wherever he could find a place to sleep, weeks later, wondering just what would have happened if he had stayed behind.

* * *

If this only gets reviews and faves because it's a Naruto fanfic, I'm going to be sad...  
I have a bunch of Kingdom Hearts (as well as a few others, such as Alice in Wonderland) fics on my profile on here, only a click away.

Thank you for reading if you did, and drop a review? -gives pocky-


End file.
